Background Mixels
From Mixel Moon Madness onwards, a bunch of freelance character designs appeared as background Mixels to represent the other Mixels of a tribe besides the main three to six. Introduced in Mixel Moon Madness Glowkies The Bats were revealed to be background Glowkie Mixels. Introduced in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Most of the background characters show up during the scene of which everyone meets up at the Mixamajig Threshold and they begin to question who the chosen one is. Wiztastics The lower body of a single background Wiztastic, dubbed Mr. Ius, shows up in the keyhole congregation scene. Klinkers *Tyecoon Glorp Corp When the Swamplands are introduced, two background Glorp Corp Mixels appear. *Slymee *Swisher Munchos A couple of background Munchos first appear having a picnic when Muncholand is introduced. Soon after, many more background Munchos show up at a party. Later on, the same Muncho Mixels are depicted in the corners of the congregation scene. *Banjoe *Crunchee *Gastropodd *Nummie *Byte Unknown tribe A group of background Mixels from an unknown tribe appear in the top left corner of the congregation scene. BG Magenta 01.png BG Magenta 02.png BG Magenta 03.png BG Magenta 04.png Introduced in Every Knight Has Its Day Mixopolis Middle School Faculty *Principal (Klinkers) *Teacher (Flexers) *Referee (Munchos) *Professor Mixelpuss Student Body Infernitechar4.PNG|Infernites Tall_Infernites_student.jpeg Infernitechar2.PNG An Unnamed Infernites' Bully.PNG Cragsterchar1.PNG|Cragsters (Rocky) An Unnamed Cragsters' Bully.PNG Electroidchar1.PNG|Electroids (Wott) An unnamed Electroids' Bully.PNG Frosticonchar1.PNG|Frosticons FrosticonStudentWithClaws.png|Shivor Flexerchar1.PNG|Flexers Another Unnamed Flexers' Student.PNG Booger.jpeg|Glorp Corp (Booger) GF_student.jpeg Tall_GC_student.jpeg Spikel_student.jpeg|Spikels (Dawgi) Another Unnamed Spikel Student.PNG|Thornee An Unnamed Spikels' Bully.PNG|Punkchure An Unnamed Spikels' Dude.PNG Orbitonchar1.PNG|Orbitons Smol glowkie.png|Glowkies (Phosphee) An Unnamed Klinkers' Bully.PNG|Klinkers Twinzy-Twinsy.png|Munchos (Twinzy-Twinsy) Muncho_student.jpeg Munchochar1.PNG BG Muncho EKHID.JPG|Gummo An_Unnamed_Munchos'_Bully.PNG Infernites *Pyrope *Flare *Cayno Cragsters *Rocky *Boldurr Electroids *Wott *Hurtz Frosticons *Shivor *Fridjerk Flexers *Squiddo Glorp Corp *Booger *Globbie *Slymee Spikels *Dawgi *Thornee *Brohawk *Punkchure Orbitons *Astroy Glowkies *Phosphee Klinkers *Steemur Munchos *Gummo *Hungurr *Twinzy-Twinsy Other MCPD *Sergeant Medivals *King *Footman *Horses Mixing, So That's How It's Done! *Narrator (Frosticons) *Unnamed Electroid/Flexer Mixopolis Zoo Both known staff are Spikels. *Gate Keeper *Ranger Jinx Miscellaneous Mixies Five uniquely-designed Mixies will be building challenge focuses on the LEGO website. 4 CTA1 480x300.jpg 5 CTA1 480x300.jpg 8 CTA1 480x300.jpg 11 CTA1 480x300.jpg 17 CTA1 480x300.jpg Trivia *These characters are the first minor characters to be completely uniquely designed. *The Munchos so far have the most seen background Mixels. *The Fang Gang, Lixers, and Weldos have no seen background Mixels so far. ** However, one of the Spikel students was originally meant to be a Fang Gang Mixel, as seen in concept art. Appearances ]] TV series Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Season 3 *Every Knight Has Its Day Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels Category:Characters Category:Wiztastics Category:Klinkers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Munchos Category:2015 Category:Mixels Category:Two teeth Category:Four teeth Category:Five Teeth Category:Six teeth Category:One toe Category:Two toes Category:Characters without a set Category:Background characters Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Underbite Category:Overbite Category:Cat ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Big heads Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Necked Mixels Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Haired Mixels Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Mixels with horns Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Glowkies Category:Flexers Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with glasses Category:Four legs Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Spikels Category:Orbitons Category:2016 Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Kids Category:Mixopolis Middle School